


One Fall Day

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, rokunami week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: RokuNami week 2019 day 1: Autumn's beginning. Roxas and Naminé discuss school and life.





	One Fall Day

“I’m not sure how I feel about school,” Roxas said one day in September. The summer’s oppressive heat lifted, and some of the trees were already starting to change the color of their leaves. “I mean, I like learning, but…”

“It’s new and different,” Naminé supplied, and held his hand. “Plus, we’re not with Sora, Kairi, and Riku in Destiny Islands.” Ienzo had graciously helped them sign up for school, but he had long since surpassed their grade level, so he wouldn’t attend with them. “But Hayner, Pence, and Olette are here, and they’re helping us.”

This brought a smile to his face. “It’s nice to be  _ real _ friends with them. This isn’t a dream or a computer simulation. And they still like us, even though it’s been a while since we officially met. I… kind of thought they’d get bored of me.” 

Naminé gave him a sympathetic look. Everything was new to them. Being friends with people he’d only had fake experiences with was a real struggle at first, but his friends’ welcoming and accepting demeanor made it easier as time passed. “They’ve always known you in some way, Roxsa. It was just a matter of time to renew your friendship.”

A breeze rustled the leaves, blowing them past their legs as they walked back home. Roxas kept thinking, quiet. School was truly an experience. Naminé hadn’t really provided any clear memories of it in the data Twilight Town, since he was supposed to be on summer vacation at that time. Sitting still for hours on end, talking with a whole  _ lot _ of new people,  _ studying _ ... “Naminé?

“Yes, Roxas?”

“How do  _ you _ feel about school?” There were so many adults, so many children. He worried she would be overwhelmed, but so far he hadn’t been able to spot any warning signs. Roxas wanted to be absolutely sure she didn’t want something else.

“Well,” she began, thinking. “The material isn’t very hard. Yet.” Thanks to the combination of memories from Sora and Kairi and the tutoring Ienzo gave them, the pair were able to keep up with their classmates. “But there  _ are _ a lot of people. I never knew what a crowd could feel like until passing periods.”

Roxas snorted, unable to hide his amusement. “Nothing really prepares you for it, not even a swarm of heartless.”

“I never even had that much,” she pointed out.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked, looking down at her with worry. “I know we thought this was a good idea, but we could do home-schooling instead.”

Naminé shook her head. “I just need a little time to get adjusted. If I don’t get used to people at school, I never will. And besides, I have you. My samurai warrior.” 

Why did she have to smile like that? It made his insides flip-flop. He wanted to say something cool or suave, but it seemed that all his thoughts disappeared.

She tugged them over to a nearby bench. Once they were settled, she said, “Even though they’re overwhelming and a little scary, they’re real. Most of them barely spare me a glace; I’m not a ghost to them.”

Roxas begged to differ; he had seen quite a few people staring at her. He had the sneaking suspicion they thought she was cute, so at least she was probably right about the not-a-ghost thing. Therefore he said nothing, and nodded for her to continue.

“I want to be human, Roxas. I only know what it feels to be nothing.”

“You were  _ never _ nothing,” he interrupted, squeezing their still-joined hands tightly.

She smiled sadly and squeezed back. “I had no friends. I was under one person or another’s thumb. You were the closest thing I had to a real friend, the first person I could ever  _ really _ be honest with from the start, and yet, every time we met, we had to be serious.”

“That first meeting wasn’t  _ that _ serious,” he protested, then looked away. Now he’d have to admit he thought she was a really cute girl when they first met, but he didn’t want to do that.

“Well, you  _ were _ very cute,” she allowed, smiling again. “I wanted to meet  _ you _ .”

“You have no idea what it means to me now that you said so.” The look on her face told him she thought she might have some idea, and really, she was probably the only one who could relate.

“That’s why I want to be with people, Roxas. Normal kids our age. We will always have the larger world to worry about, but… I want to experience the mundane. I want my next worry to be about my next test or a date for the school festival. I want to do well for my teachers not because then I can avoid punishment, but so they will praise me. I have a body now. I was given a chance to live on my own. So I want to  _ live _ .”

In his mind’s eye, he could see what she meant. The digital Twilight Town had already given him a glimpse of what that kind of life would be like, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. They ever had the chance to be children, but maybe… maybe they could at least have the chance to be teenagers. She was right that they would always have the larger world to worry about, but perhaps instead of training with his keyblade, he could take up Struggle. Participating in group projects and all that went with it (was it really as bad as some of their classmates complained?). All of that and more was theirs to be experienced.

And maybe, he could take her out for a date. Perhaps when they both felt more ready to take a new step, when he could know for  _ certain _ she felt the same.

“When you say it like that, it feels a bit overwhelming. Like we need to do something special to make these bodies and trials we went through worth it.”

Naminé hummed, reflecting on it. “I suppose I might have worded it rather strongly,” she agreed. “That wasn’t my intention though. And you know? We don’t have to do anything special. Just being alive is special. Just being here… with you… is special.”

Roxas tried not to turn red. Maybe he was as special to her as she was to him. They  _ were _ still holding hands. “I feel the same with you.”

Bashful, she leaned against him and after a few more minutes admiring the scenery, the pair of them got back to their feet and moved as one to return home. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the idea of... pre-dating. This will be explored again in at least one more story this week. These two have been through so much already; they need a little time to adjust to everything before dating, I feel. Or at least, they _could_ need more time. I hope you like the little twist on the high school idea; I was actually pretty pleased when I thought of it!


End file.
